Omega Uchiha
User:EmperorSigma is working on this every chance he gets, so please be patient until it's finished. Omega Uchiha (うちは オメガ, Uchiha Omega), renowned as the Dragon Sage (竜仙人, Ryū-sennin), is a legedary shinobi hailing from the Uchiha Clan. He is also the founder of Ryūgakure and crowed the, First Ryūkage (初代竜影, Shodai Ryūkage; Literally meaning "First or Founding Dragon Shadow"), and the older brother of Sigma Uchiha. He now serves as a jinchuriki. Background Omega, is a legenday shinobi and previous partner to Tajima Uchiha. Furthermore, Omega was once known as Hikaku Uchiha. Though sometime before that, while living with his parents he had already awoken his Sharingan. When he became sixteen, he fled his family and renamed himself so no one who came looking for him would find him. Months without being discovered, Omega, or Hikaku at the time, joined back into the Uchiha Clan with his presumed name of Hikaku. Later he was partnered with Tajima Uchiha. After betraying Tajima, and killing him to advance to the second stage of the sharingan known as the Mangekyō Sharingan. After betraying Tajima and upgrading his visual prowess, Omega began to look for another uchiha to befriend. After months of searching Omega came across a lone uchiha by the name of Bhav Uchiha. Instantly Omega (or Hikaku) at the time announced the Uchiha as his partner. After a few years of traveling together, and Bhav never revealing he hadn't awoken his Sharingan, Omega took his chance for the kill. By drawing Bhav in and stating its a friendly spar Omega began to get lethal with his techniques. Bhav realizing Omega's true intentions began to tell him he hadn't awoken his Sharingan. Omega more furious than ever began to have Bhav suffer slowly with his techniques, to the point he didn't die. After achieving his new goal, Omega told Bhav to meet him once Bhav has the same eyes as him. The Birth of a New Land Years later once two legendary shinobi known as Madara Uchiha, and Hashirama Senju, founded the village hidden in the leaves, Omega decided it was time for him to find a home. So he went off to find empty land, which is when he ran across the Land of Dragons. When he stepped in the land of dragons, he heard voices of another being speaking out to him. Stating "If you want to join this land, you must first become our sage". After easily accepting, Omega took on the dragon's sage training. After years of training, Omega finally achieved the "Dragon Sage Mode". Once he achieved the level of sage, the dragons told Omega of a legendary dragon who was once known as a tailed beast had been sealed away by them needed a jinchuriki but legend said only the "Dragon Sage" can tame such a beast. Omega also accepted something he really had no good intel on, and became the jinchuriki of the beast known as Hiryū]. Completing the deal, the dragons gave Omega the whole land. Though Omega had yet to grab members, but he gathered information from that dragons saying the shinobi Madara, who had once led the clan lost a number of members. He gathered over one hundred of the members, and persuaded them to join the land. Though now my this time, Omega had built a full village known as Ryūgakure. Omega, is also said to have done some dirty work in Kirigakure, with Obito Uchiha. This also led to a few of the members from Kiri to join Ryūgakure. After gain over five clans, Omega had finally gained time to settle down, as a Sage and then as recognized as the first Ryūkage. Omega took it upon himself to marry a woman of the Uzumaki Clan. The woman's name was Orihime Uzumaki, the top ninja in the clan with fuinjutsu skills. This woman helped him master the Flying Thunder God Technique in the way he wanted to, or was able to. Seeing the Fourth Hokage used his through kunai, Omega thought why not fuinjutsu otherwise known as sealing techniques. She even further helped him to the point where he, can place seals on objects. A few months after his marriage, Omega got word that his parents had another child by the name of Sigma Uchiha. Omega super excited, wanted to meet his little brother but was unable to due to the village his parents were affiliated with, and the fact he hadn't talked with them in over 20 years. When Omega, finally met Sigma, he was estatic. Though, he hadn't want to actually "meet" his brother, instead, Omega declared Sigma's eyes would become his very own. Inorder for him to reach eternal lightThe Sought Out Light. Omega stated, that his personality was actually a fluke, inorder to actually get close to Sigma. Personality From day one, Omega was always labeled as a funny guy. He practically died laughing at the fact of the dragons thinking he'd die during training. Furthermore just like his younger brother, he too is what they call a "funny man". Though this only occurred after he left being known as Hikaku. Appearance Omega has pink hair, a style that is very similar to Obito's hair style. He is very light skinned. On his right shoulder he has Ryūgakure's logo tattooed there. Around his neck he wears a white scale-like scraf, showing thats hes a Dragon Sage. Abilities Nature Transformation Running in the course of his vains, Omega specializes in Fire Release, based techniques. They are even furthermore enhanced by his Dragon Sage Mode. When Omega became the jinchuriki, he also gained access to the Ice Release nature. Ice style allowed him to manipulate and make ice based techniques. Dojutsu Sharingan Like the a regualr sharingan user, Omega is able to copy the foe's jutsu, though his way of doing it is far more advanced. He is also able to use his space-time ninjutsu with only his three tomoe sharingan. Mangekyō Sharingan Unlike his brother, Omega does not have the same techniques as Sigma such as Susanoo, Amaterasu, and Kamui. Most of Omega's techniques revolve around space-time ninjutsu. Though there is one ability Sigma doesn't contain, a advanced nature known as Blaze Release. Taijutsu Omega's taijutsu is nothing compared to his little brother's, infact Omega disregards using taijutsu unless he is in Sage Mode. Space-Time As apart of becoming a Sage and the training he had to undergo, Omega was taught spacetime ninjutsu. Having the ability to warp from place to place (learning orochimarus technique's included this use). Omega has told people it took him more that two years to even be able to freely use the ability, and furthermore it was through his wife whom had taught him fuinjutsu to were he is able to use it the way he actually wants. Senjutsu Fuinjutsu Omega became a master a fuinjutsu do to the helps of his wife Orihime. She taught him from the basics all the way to the top. Additionally with him having the sharingan it wasn't to difficult to to copy. With her help he is also able to use his Swift Dragon Technique, by using the fuinjutsu seals. She was so good at fuinjutsu she even taught him how to place seals on solid objects such as other shinobi. Juinjutsu By sneaking in and out of Orochimaru's lab every time he got the chance, Omega leared the secrets and mechanics to Orochimaru's juinjutsu, and copied it himself. Trivia * Did you know the image used for this character, is the character from the hit anime/manga Fairy Tail. All rights are reserved. * Omega was formerly known as . References Category:EmperorSigma Category:Jinchūriki Category:Sage Category:Male Category:Uchiha Clan